We wish you a merry christmas
Era ormai arrivata la vigilia di Natale e Thomas, come tutti i ragazzini, non vedeva l'ora di scartare i regali. Per ingannare il tempo si era appostato davanti alla finestra, e dopo aver spostato le grosse tende rosse dal vetro iniziò a guardare fuori. Non tutto era ben visibile a causa del buio, ma si potevano ben distinguere alcuni grossi fiocchi di neve che cadevano lenti verso terra, ondeggiando nell'aria quasi nel vano tentativo di non cadere al suolo e unirsi allo strato di neve che ormai aveva coperto omogeneamente tutto il prato del giardino. La fioca luce della casa illuminava un'area di circa cinque metri, dove la neve appariva candida e luminosa. Improvvisamente qualcunò suonò il campanello di casa. Thomas sapeva che si trattava dei suoi zii che non vedeva ormai da mesi, così si fiondò alla porta per poi aprirla e, dopo aver salutato lo zio e la zia, li fece accomodare a casa. Fatto ciò, il piccolo Thomas, si ritirò in camera sua per giocare un po' con i videogiochi in attesa della cena che non tardò ad arrivare, puntualissima alle 20:30. Mentre lui si accingeva a lavarsi le mani, la mamma si fece avanti. << Tommy, hai preso la tua pastiglia?>> << No mamma, lo faccio subito>> Così, dopo essersi asciugato le mani aprì lo sportellino del mobile sopra il lavandino e prese il flaccone delle pastiglie, prendendone una. Dopo aver sceso le scale, finalmente si accomodò a tavola e tutti insieme si iniziò a mangiare. La sala da pranzo era ben illuminata, l'enorme albero di natale era il fulcro dell'atmosfera rilassata e calorosa che si poteva respirare in tutta la casa. Si rise e si scherzò per ore, poi.. finalmente mezzanotte! << Thomas, verso un goccio di spumante anche a te?>> << Paul, ma che dici.. ha solo dodici anni.. non so se sia il caso..>> << Non preoccuparti, solo un pochino per fare un brindisi tutti insieme!>> Disse lo zio mentre versava un po' di spumante nel bicchiere del ragazzino. Thomas mandò giù la bevanda tutta d'un fiato, facendo una smorfia che faceva intendere che non aveva apprezzato tanto il sapore di ciò che aveva bevuto. << Guardalo, ormai è un ometto!>> Tutti gli adulti scoppiarono in una risata generale. << Figliolo, ora puoi andare ad aprire i regali!>> Disse il padre, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla destra. Senza fare troppi complimenti, Thomas si avvicinò all'albero e iniziò a scartare i propri regali. Si sentiva leggermente euforico e un po' di mal di testa gli provocava un piccolo fastidio abbastanza sopportabile, ma non c'era tempo per farsi rovinare la vigilia di Natale da questa piccolezza, aveva appena ricevuto il videogioco che tanto aveva desiderato. << Grazie a tutti, questo regalo è bellissimo!>> << Figurati piccolo, vai a divertirti!>> Il piccolo Tommy tornò in camera sua e iniziò a giocare al videogioco. L'aggiornamento di Natale prevedeva il fatto che tutti i livelli di gioco fossero accompagnati da una musica natalizia. We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and an happy new year! Thomas non riusciva a completare il livello, ormai erano passate diverse ore da quando aveva iniziato a giocare e il sonno iniziava a farsi sentire, infine quella canzoncina stava iniziando a diventare martellante, quindi il ragazzino optò per lo spegnimento della console. Improvvisamente qualcunò aprì la porta della camera di scatto. << Buh!>> Il ragazzino rimase paralizzato per qualche secondo, ma dopo aver preso coraggio e essersi voltato, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise alla vista di suo zio. << Hey, campione, indovina chi si trattiene per la notte?>> << Wow, allora mamma e papà sono riusciti a convincervi?>> << Eh si! Buonanotte caro, ci si vede domani mattina, ho in mente per te una colazione con i fiocchi!>> << Grazie, buonanotte!>> Il ragazzino sorrise nuovamente allo zio, poi si infilò sotto le coperte e spense la luce per provare a dormire. We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and an happy new year! We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and an happy new year! We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and an happy new year! La canzoncina natalizia continuava a rimbombare nella testa di Thomas, che, innervosito, continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi fra le coperte. << Devo farlo smettere...>> Disse fra sè e sè. Diverse fitte alla nuca lo colpivano ritmicamente, rendendo la situazione ancora più pesante. Dopo qualche minuto, decise di alzarsi e di andare a bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Dopo aver bevuto l'acqua una fitta alla testa gli fece perdere l'equilibrio e lui cadde a terra, aggrappandosi a un cassetto della cucina. Decine di coltelli precipitarono vicino al corpo del ragazzo, ma nessuno fortunatamente lo colpì. << Thomas.. sei tu? Tutto bene?>> <> Il ragazzino afferrò per il manico uno dei tanti coltelli che erano caduti a terra. << Che hai detto?>> << We wish you a merry christmas>> Disse alzandosi da terra. << We wish you a merry christmas? Devi aver avuto un attacco di sonnambulismo, torna a letto, su!>> Un leggero baiore negli occhi di Thomas risplendeva nel buio assoluto della cucina. Mentre suo zio si allontanava, la canzone si faceva sempre più forte dentro la sua mente. << Devi restare con me..>> Lo zio si voltò << E' tardi, domani avremo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per stare insieme!>> Thomas si avvicinò allo zio e notò che la canzone si faceva sempre più debole. << Forse...>> Senza pensarci due volte, il ragazzino piantò nella schiena dello zio la lama. << Aaah!>> L'urlo risuonò per tutta la casa. La canzoncina nella testa del ragazzo era quasi sparita. << Ho capito!>> Disse, riafferrando il coltello incastrato fra la carne e riinfilandolo vicino al foro già aperto. Lo accoltellò nuovamente, ancora e ancora, fino a quando l'uomo smise di respirare. Qualcuno accese le luci. Lo zio di Thomas riversava in una pozza di sangue, disteso a terra. Il parde del ragazzo osservava sconvolto la scena. Thomas si sentiva triste, ma almeno aveva placato le voci. << T-thomas..>> Disse, con voce spezzata l'uomo, osservando con gli occhi spalancati il corpo di suo fratello. << Le voci.. devi aiutarmi a fermare le voci!>> Disse disperatamente il bambino scagliandosi sul padre che cercava di fermalo invano. Sembrava che la forza del ragazzino fosse aumentata a dismisura per un individuo della sua età, forse a causa della disperazione interiore. Suo padre non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di urlare. La lama era arrivata dritta al cuore. Riuscì solo a inginocchiarsi e estrarre il coltello dal petto prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro. Il piccolo Tommy fece la stessa cosa con sua zia e sua madre. Ormai le voci erano quasi nulle, ma lui si sentiva molto triste per ciò che aveva fatto, così uscì in giardino, sulla neve, a piedi nudi. << Per farle smettere completamente forse..>> Si indicò annuendo. Senza pensarci due volte affondò la lama nel proprio ventre producendo un grido di dolore strozzato. << Non quì..>> Riprese il colello in mano e passò la fredda lama sulla gola, notando che le voci si facevano sempre più lontane. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo per osservare un'ultima volta i fiocchi di neve cadere sopra di lui, e nel buio della notte si tagliò la gola di netto. Cadde sulla soffice neve, sentendo il suo calore che veniva assorbito. Le voci stavano lentamente svanendo del tutto. Il piccolo Thomas sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, era ormai ora di riposare tranquillo. In prima pagina sul giornale, il giorno dopo: Ragazzino ingerisce alcool e psicofarmaci, compie una strage durante la notte. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Lunga